lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Hatsune Miku Event
Dec. 31st, 2019 |# of suits = 5 |come back = One-Time Only |currency = Magic Cube |type = Hell Event |debut servers = JP |seasons = 1 }} ]] Hatsune Miku wearing suit Magical Mirai 2018 is missing! To start this year's Magical Mirai concert, collect Magic Cubes to find Miku! A collaboration event with the vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. Draw in the event pavilion to collect Magic Cube . You will have a free draw every day and additional chances can be bought for 30 each. Each draw will return Stamina , Gold , or Diamonds . Collecting Magic Cube will allow you to obtain one of the 5 event suits. The 3rd and 5th milestones are guaranteed to drop Magical Mirai 2016 and Magical Mirai 2018 respectively. The last milestone will award the background Magical Mirai Stage. The suits featured in this event will not return in any way.''https://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/videos/996418177379515/ :''See also: Minor Subplots/Magical Mirai. Milestones * 20 * 50 * 120 * 170 * 265 Suits Magical Mirai 2018 * Hair: Practise Hard * Dress: Dream Starlight * Socks: Rainbow Signal * Shoes: Beyond Miracle * Gloves: All Out Melody * Foreground: Humming Tune * Makeup: Blooming Smile Magical Mirai 2017 * Hair: World of Sand * Dress: Sound of Life * Shoes: Dream of Chaos * Gloves: Talk of Hope * Handheld (Left): My Hero * Foreground: Electronica in Memory Magical Mirai 2016 * Hair: Unanimous Ceremony * Dress: Search for Sound * Socks: Joyful Chorus * Shoes: All Out March * Hairpin: Magic of Music * Gloves: Day of Expectation * Handheld (Left): Future with You * Makeup: Shiny Smile Kagamine Rin * Hair: Her in Mirror * Top: Kagamine Rin-Uniform * Bottom: Kagamine Rin-Shorts * Shoes: Tricks * Hair ornament: Age of Changes * Gloves: Intertwined Future * Makeup: Kagamine Rin Kagamine Len * Hair: Him and Her * Top: Kagamine Len-Uniform * Bottom: Kagamine Len-Shorts * Shoes: Sin of Excellence * Gloves: Age of Love * Makeup: Kagamine Len Web Pavilion During the event period, the website https://hatsunemikulovenikki.elexapp.com/ had a special event which involved sharing to Facebook for a random code, which could be redeemed in the game for items and currency. It was open from December 17th, 2019 to January 14th, 2020. There were 13 clothing items to get, which included the Apple suit Frost Flutters as well as the following items: * Forest Deer * Black Piece Eardrop * Bubble Tea Pearls * Deep Space Morning Star * Star Flare Guide There were also 13 other prizes, which consisted of various currencies: , , , and , as well as a Fantasy Ticket . Trivia * The event debuted on the Japanese server of Love Nikki in August of 2018, and was later brought to the Chinese server of ''Love Nikki''. Gallery Magical Mirai 2018.png|Magical Mirai 2018 Magical Mirai 2017.png|Magical Mirai 2017 Magical Mirai 2016.png|Magical Mirai 2016 Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len.png|Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len Hatsune Miku Web Pavilion Misc Items.jpg|Items from the web pavilion Love Nikki x Hatsune Miku collab logo.png|The event's logo Videos Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Love Nikki X Hatsune Miku References Category:2019 Events Category:Events Category:Event: Hell Event Category:Hatsune Miku Event